Forbidden Love
by Hiruma lover
Summary: i suck at summaries so you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a guy on guy fanfiction. Homophobics don't bother to read if all you're going to do is flame. No flames please.

**Chapter one**

It was a normal day for Light Yagami as he went to school that morning. However he was about to meet the most interesting boy he had ever met. As he sat there in class he suddenly heard the teacher speak up. "Attention class, we have a new student that will be joining us today. His name is Nate River now please make him feel welcome." When Light looked up he saw a short, white haired boy who was wearing white pajamas, no shoes, and was carrying a puzzle under his right arm. There was something unusual about this boy Light could tell but he couldn't exactly place what was unusual. "Um sir…" Nate started. "Yes? What is it Mr. River?" he replied. "Well um… I don't go by Nate. I go by Near. That's just what everyone has always called me. Even my parents…" Near then trailed off. "Oh. Okay then Near it is then. You may sit by Mr. Yagami in the back there." Light then realized that his teacher had said his name, he had been spacing out the entire time after he took his first glance at Near, and looked up. "Oh my god, why do I have to sit by the new kid?" Light thought to himself. Near then went and sat next to Light. "Hello. My name is Near. What's your name?" Light turned and looked at Near and said "I'm Light Yagami. If you don't mind my asking why did you move to this school?" Near suddenly got a very distant and sad look in his eyes and his answer made Light wish he had never asked. "I'm considered a genius. My parents used to teach me. That is until the accident… My parents were both murdered by a man who was after me. After they were killed I was moved here. To a place called Whammy's Institute. It's an orphanage for kids like me…" Light stared at the boy wide-eyed. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry I didn't know…" Light felt horrible for asking and just assuming it was something simple like his family had moved to find work. "Hey Near to make it up to you how about you come over to my house after school today? I'd really like to get to know you better." Light asked. "Yeah. Sure. I would like that." Near said in response. "Okay just walk home with me after school then."

Later that day Near and Light walked to Light's house. As they walked in the door Light's mother called out to him. "Light I'm going to the store for a while do you want anything?" She shouted from down the hall. "No mom! Me and my friend Near are just going to go upstairs and hang out in my room!" Light called in response. "Okay honey! Be back in a few hours!" and with that the two boys left and went up to Light's room. "So Light do you happen to have you know a girlfriend?" Near asked as they got into the room. "No I don't. I'm not really looking either. I don't know why I feel comfortable telling you this but I'm gay. I haven't told anyone but you though." Near stared at Light thinking to himself. Light stood there wondering what Near was thinking and if he had a problem with Light being gay. Suddenly Near stood up and walked over to Light. "So you're gay. Well this will be more fun than I thought." After that Near pounced on Light, throwing him on the bed. Near then started kissing Light passionately, his hands all over Light's body. Light gasped when Near started kissing his neck. "So how far have you ever gone with a guy?" Light practically moan, out of breath as Near moved away slightly not wanting to pressure Light. "It depends. How far do you want to go?" Near said in response. Near smirked at Light and moved closer. "Light I'm home!" called Light's sister. "Oh shit! My sister is home! Umm hurry and go act like you're on the computer." Light said frustrated. Near then walked over to the small computer and sat down as Light went to go downstairs. "What is it?" Light said to his sister. "I just wanted to tell you I was home but I'm going out tonight so you'll have the house to yourself for a while if that's what you were hoping for." Light then went back up to his room where he had left Near waiting. Near looked up as the door opened and Light walked in. He was sitting there playing with an all white puzzle that he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere and stood walking over to Light. "So where were we?" he asked Light, smirking as he walked even closer. "How far do you want to go with a guy?" Near asked. "Umm well I umm don't know. I'll tell you if I want to stop." Light said in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**"**Oh my god." Light moaned. Near and Light were in Light's bedroom completely alone in the house. "Oh my god Near." Light had promised to tell Near if he was going too far, however Light hadn't felt they had gone too far like he thought he would have. Near continued passionately kissing Light's neck causing Light to moan out in pleasure. Then Near started to take off Light's shirt and unbuttoning Light's pants. "Near, wait." Light said suddenly. "What is it Light? Do you want me to stop?" Near asked not wanting to push Light. "No, I need to know though. You're clean right?" Light asked. "Yes. I have never been with any guy. I'm a virgin and both of my parents were clean." Near then went back to kissing Light's neck. Light suddenly stood up and walked over to his nightstand, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a bottle of mint chocolate chip flavored lube. He then proceeded to walk back over to the bed. "Really now Light? You're sure you're ready?" Near said. He didn't want Light to do anything he wasn't ready for. Light looked at him and smiled. "Yes I'm sure I'm ready. I knew there was something different about you. I never believed in love at first sight until now." Light then grabbed the lube from its spot on the floor and handed it to Near. Near took the bottle, opened it, and put the lube first on his fingers. He knew Light would be a tight fit so he decided to stretch him a little. He then inserted one finger, then two and so on until he had three fingers inside of Light. Then once he was sure he had stretched Light enough he dropped his pants and applied the lube to his member. "Light are you 100% sure you're ready for this?" Near asked. Light turned his head out of the pillows and looked at Near. "Yes. I'm sure. I wouldn't have let it go this far if I wasn't." Light responded as he buried his face back into the pillow. Near then put his member inside of Light and moaned loudly. Light half moaned and half yelped. He had thought those fingers were bad but this was much worse. Near then pushed his member deeper inside of Light and to his delight he heard Light let out a loud moan. He continued to pull his member completely out of Light then push himself back in. Light was a tight fit as Near had expected and he felt so good. Light still had his face buried in the pillow but was now moaning out in ecstasy. Being too caught up in their pleasure they didn't hear the front door open and Light's mother walk in. Suddenly Light's bedroom door opened with Near still inside of Light. Light was the first to realize that the door had opened and that his mother was standing in the doorway in complete shock. Near noticed just a second after Light and immediately pulled out. "Mother!" Light screamed. The two boys immediately got under the covers as Light's mother walked out of the room without saying a word.

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed! If you liked this then you have to comment!

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Light Yagami!" Light's mother screamed. She had waited until Near had left and Light's father had gotten home to say anything about what she had seen. "Light I thought we raised you better than that?!" His father screamed. He just sat there not wanting to anger his parents even more. Light hadn't told them he was gay because he knew how they felt towards, as his father often put it 'fags', but he loved Near. He had struggled with being gay for a long time because he didn't want to be. He hated himself because he thought it was wrong since that's what his parents always said but somehow having been with Near made him feel so much better about his sexuality. He had never had that strong of a connection with any girl his parents tried to set him up with. He had lost his virginity to a man yes but at least it was to the person he loved. Isn't that all that mattered? To his parents apparently not and they didn't seem to understand that being with Near made him happy. Made him feel whole. "Light! Are you even listening to me?" Light's father screamed. "Sorry father…" Light trailed off. "After today I don't want that boy to set foot in this house ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Light looked at his father with a hatred that he didn't think possible. "Father I love Near. I'm not going to stop seeing him. You need to get over the fact that I'm gay and I'm going to ask Near to be my boyfriend." And with that he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. As he was walking he pulled out his cell phone. He had gotten Near's number earlier that day and he planned on calling to see if he could stay at Near's house for the night. "Hello?" Light heard Near ask only seconds after the call went through. "Near? It's me Light. I need a place to stay tonight. Do you think I could stay at your house? I really need to talk to you about what my parents said…" Light trailed off and he heard the tone in Near's voice change. "Sure you can stay here tonight, on one condition." Near said playfully. Light, realizing what Near meant, played dumb. "Oh? And what would that condition be?" Light responded. "Bring over some lube. This time preferably cotton candy flavored. I live at 2190 Honkomosho Road." And with this Near hung up and waited for his lover to come to his home. As Light entered the mini-mart he started wondering about what Near had in mind for the night to come. Light was in love with Near but his parents were furious with him since he was in love with another man and besides Near hadn't even said that he loved Light back. Light then realized that he wasn't finding what he was looking for and decided to leave. His lover would be upset that all they had was the mint chocolate chip flavor but he would understand that it was hard enough to find lube let alone cotton candy flavored. Light then continued walking until he came to Honkomosho road where his lover was waiting for him. Suddenly the door bell rang and Near knew it had to be his lover. He ran down the stairs from his bedroom as fast as he could to find that Watari, the head of the orphanage, had already answered the door. "Hello sir." Near recognized the voice as Light's. "I was wondering if I could see Near. He said I could stay here tonight. I've been having some problems with my parents and needed a place to stay." He heard Light continue. Near then ran up beside Watari and invited Light in. "Sorry this is such short notice sir but he needed a place to stay and I figured you wouldn't mind." Near said to Watari as he and Light went up to his bedroom. "Near I'm so glad that I'm able to stay here tonight." Light said as he and Near reached what Light figured was Near's bedroom. "It's really no problem, Light. I like you a lot and I want to be able to help you in any way I can. Especially since you getting into trouble with your parents is mostly my fault…" Near trailed off and Light could tell he felt responsible for what had happened. Light then opened the door and smirked at Near. "Near it's not your fault. I didn't tell you to stop and I'll be honest I like you a lot too. Like I said I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. Near I want to be with you no matter what my parents think." Light then led Near into the room. He had a little surprise of his own for his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The moment Near closed the door Light took the moment to pounce. Near had a look of shock on his face but it was suddenly replaced by a look of playful satisfaction. He started fighting back against his lover. Near wanted to be the dominate one and have Light be his little uke. Light then pushed his lover on the bed and got on top of him, kissing him passionately. Near couldn't resist Light's strength and let Light be the dominant. Light had his hands all over Near's body. Light became startled when he felt Near's hand stroking his cock gently on the outside of his pants. Light moaned out in pleasure as Near continued to stroke him. Light then started kissing and nibbling on Near's neck. This time it was Near that moaned out in pleasure. Light then started kissing down Near's chest until he got to his waist line. He then started unbuttoning Near's shirt and taking off his pants. He was delighted to hear his lover's moan as he took part of Near's member in his mouth. He continued to tease Near to the point where Near took hold of Light's head and pushed it down. To this Near let out a loud moan and began to undo the button on Light's blue jeans. He then pulled Light's pants completely off leaving him in his T-shirt and boxers. Light then suddenly stood up and walked over to where he had put his bag. He rummaged through the bag until he found the bottle of lube that he had been looking for. He then walked back over to his lover and set the container on the night stand next to the bed. He then flipped Near to his side and took hold of his member. Light started pumping Near to the point of almost cumming. Light then grabbed the lube and applied it to his own member. He wasn't about to let this situation cool down until he had gotten some pleasure out of it although he did enjoy hearing his lover moan. He then thrust his member deep into Near. Near let out a half moan, half yelp and buried his face deep in the pillows. As Light continued to thrust deeper and deeper into Near he could hear Near's moans along with his own. Light continued to pump Near as he thrust in and out of him and suddenly Near moaned out. "Oh my god, Light! I'm about to cum…!" When Light heard this he gave one final thrust and as Near came so did Light. "Near I love you!" Light cried. "I love you too Light!" Near replied. The two boys then lay there out of breath and gasping. Light turned and looked at Near, who had now drifted to sleep, and stared. Near looked just like a little kid in the moon light, so innocent and sweet. Light suddenly felt guilty. He had taken Near's innocence although Near had taken his innocence too. He decided he would talk to Near about it in the morning as he wrapped his arms around his childlike lover and drifted off to sleep.

ument here...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The next morning Light awoke to his lover curled up in his arms. Near looked so childlike and adorable. Near's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of his lover next to him. "Good morning, Light." Near said with a smile on his face, "Good morning to you too. Do you know what time it is?" Light said. He couldn't be late for school so he had to figure out the time. "Don't worry Light we have enough time to get to school." Near said practically reading Light's mind. Light then stood up and realized that they were both still naked. "Near where are my clothes?" Light asked. He couldn't find his clothing anywhere in the small room. "It must have been those assholes again," Near said. "What are you talking about baby?" Light was nervous about using the word baby with Near but figured he would try it. "The two boys that have a room next to me. They can't stand me because I always beat them in everything. I'm sure it was them that took your clothes. Hang on let me go grab some clothes then I'll go deal with them." Near said as he walked over to a dresser in the far left corner of the room. Light saw that all of Near's clothes were exactly the same. Near grabbed a pair and slipped them on. Near then walked out of the room with Light following him. Near banged on the door of the next room so loud that it echoed in the empty hallway and after a few moments of silence the door opened. "What the hell?" said the long haired blond now standing in the doorway. "What did you do with them?" Near asked. "What the hell are you talking about, you little retarded albino." This boy was tall with blond hair, lean, and had a badly scarred face. Then another boy appeared from inside the room. This boy was also tall and lean and had bright red hair that was long but not as long as the other boy. "What's going on Mello?" The boy, that Light knew now as Mello, looked at the red haired boy and then back to Near. "It's nothing Matt." Mello said to the red haired boy. Matt then proceeded to go back into the room. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where are our clothes?" Near said to Mello. "Oh. That's what you're talking about." Said Mello with a smirk. Mello then went back into the room. He came out a few moments later with a small bag. "You mean these?" Mello said holding up the bag. He then dumped the contents on to the floor. Inside the bag was not only Light's clothing but it also contained the bottle of lube they had used the night before. Near hurried and picked up the contents of the bag. "You're such an asshole. I hope this time you get kicked out. Or maybe I'll just continue to beat you at every contest and prove that I'm the smarter and superior one." Near said as he walked away. Light then followed Near back to the room to change his clothing. hat's their problem?" Light asked Near as he put on his clothes and combed through his hair. "They don't like me because whenever we have contests of whose the smartest I always win. I'm so sorry about them taking your clothes." Near said with a bashful look on his face. "It's fine Near. I really don't mind. I'm just glad you gave me somewhere to stay after the fall out with my folks." Light said. Light then took Near in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. "We need to get to school." Light said looking down at Near's innocent face. Near shook his head in agreement and they left for school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Light was sitting in class that morning looking out the window at the sunshine. He couldn't wait until the end of class. He would get to see his baby then since they shared the same lunch hour. Light then started thinking of the night before. He had never felt right when he would try to kiss a girl but being with Near the night before had felt so right. The only problem with Near was that his parents didn't approve because he was a boy… Light felt so bad about disappointing his parents but he couldn't help the way he felt about Near. He had tried to control his urges before and ended up making himself miserable. Light snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bell meaning that class was over. Light quickly grabbed his belongings and rushed for the door. He looked out into the crowd of students filling the halls searching for Near. He wasn't too hard to find considering the pure white hair. "Near!" Light called out to the small boy. "Oh hello Light-san" Near said politely. "Light-san?" Light thought to himself. "No need to be so formal Near" Light said smiling at the younger boy. "Oh. Right. I just figured maybe you wouldn't want people to think something was going on between us, Near said with a bashful smile. "Ready for lunch?" Light asked turning towards the cafeteria. Near followed Light to the cafeteria and sat down without getting any food. Light wondered why Near never ate at school but he decided to let it be for now. "Hey Light. I have a question." Near said with the same playful smile Light had become so familiar with. "What is it baby?" Light said somewhat hoping no one heard him but at the same time not really caring if anyone did. "Why don't we skip the rest of the day at school and go back to my place?" Near said. Light stared at him wondering if Near was being serious. "What do you say Light?" Light thought it over for a few more moments then stood up taking Nears hand. "Let's go." Light said with a smirk. The two boys then hid in the crowd until they were safely able to slip out the door of the cafeteria. When they arrived at the orphanage Light turned to Near. "Hey Near. What do you think if instead of going to your room we act out a fantasy of mine." "What's that fantasy?" Near said in response. "I can arrange that." Near then proceeded to ask Light exactly how he wanted to act out this fantasy.


End file.
